


Tragic Souls

by FallenDreamers



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Magic, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Romance, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenDreamers/pseuds/FallenDreamers
Summary: Gwen Jordan left Mystic Falls with ash on her skin, an ache in her heart and a vow. To defy the odds and bring back ones long lost, body and soul. She didn't count on old friends and family secrets catching her in a dangerous web.  Gwen will have to face buried feelings. Along with figuring out what is the truth about her past."What are you willing to lose to raise your family from the ground?"
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Fanfiction. It is complete and also on wattpad, my username is Taintedmircale on there. I have my own plot for my character. Which is the driving force of this story, Gwen's story. I hope to do more than placing a character within the shows plot.

_Her white dress swayed inches from the ground. Long blonde hair pulled into a bun. Sweaty palm clutched four carrots. The sun's heat beat down on Gwen Jordan as she walked past the pigs and hogs, wrinkling her nose at the foul smell. Gwen smiled at the brown chickens roaming in their coop._

_The Rooster strutting around and crowing every once in awhile, pecking the brown earth. Her hand ran across the chicken wire until the end, falling as Gwen walked towards her family's barn, only a few feet away. The barn was narrow with unpainted gray wood holding up a simple tngle wood roof. Light flooded inside from the open doorway. Inside, stacks of hay against the left wall, inches from that horseshoes, buckets and other tools to help care for the animals. On the right, four horses waited, boxed in with wooden beams with a loft above them near the back._

_"Who wants a treat?" Gwen asked them, rubbing the soft forehead of the horses. Taking her hand away Gwen held out one of the carrots, "Here you go, Ginger, always my good girl" Ginger took it by the tip, eagerly nibbling. Gwen moved on to the oldest, Archer, a black Clydesdale with white hair falling around his hooves and a white strip on his nose. Last the brothers, both gray Dales Ponies._

_"Gwen." The silky voice of her best friend Damon Salvatore captured Gwen's attention. She looked sideways to find his lean toned frame standing near the ladder of the loft. He wore a simple black vest over his white collared shirt. His dark brown curls are a nice contrast to his olive skin with his bangs combed to the side. Damon's captivating blue eyes shone with mischief, eyes that almost looked silver with the hints of grey._

_Gwen remembered their first meeting, when she caught three-year-old Damon wrestling with one of the families pigs. Gwen, being two and a curious person, decided to interrogate the boy._

_His face caked with mud, Damon simply said, "It's fun." Tired of boring needlework, Gwen decided to join him. They have been best friends ever since. Becoming the town's trouble makers, much to her mother's grief._

_Gwen followed Damon up the ladder to the loft. Both sat on the edge, letting their feet dangle._

_"She is at it again," Gwen announced. Damon didn't even need to ask, he already had to endure her complaints about her mother many times before. "You must become a women, find someone and do your duty for the family." Gwen, imitated her mother's voice. "Mother wants me to become just like her, married young and stuck here in this little town. She can have little Beth for that."_

_Damon tugged at a loose blonde strand "I will just have to steal you away." His lips parted revealing his perfect white teeth "Then we can see the world."_

_Her heart fluttered at the thought, but it never came to pass. The next year came with his mother's passing. Gwen did her best to help, sticking by his side even as he tried to drink the pain away. Years kept passing by, and slowly Gwen started to realize something. She was falling for Damon Salvatore._

_His every little touch sent her pulse racing. Her eyes were always falling on his lips, suppressing the urge to press hers against them. Part of Gwen believed he felt it too. Before she could even ask him, civil war broke out. While Damon enlisted and left, Gwen stopped fighting her mother._

_Instead, taking her teachings to heart. Still she refused marriage, choosing to wait for Damon. Joy filled Gwen when he returned. She didn't care that he deserted his platoon, just that he was back and safe. However, her joy was shortly lived. Miss Katherine Pierce showed up with her oval face, perfect brown curls, petite frame, and her almond-shaped deep brown eyes._

_An exotic beauty, one might say. Katherine lost her parents to a fire, Damon's father kindly decided to take her in. It didn't take long for Katherine to sink her hooks into Damon. Gwen refused to see it, but life was taking them down different paths. Soon, they were spending less time together, and when they did, it was mostly fighting._

_Sitting on a bench in his backyard, surrounded by beautiful flowers, Gwen tried to reason once more with him. "Katherine is not good for you," Her tone was soft._

_"Why can't you be happy for me?" Damon challenged Gwen, his anger rising._

_Exhausted by it all, she snapped "Katherine won't love you!" Pity reflected in her dark blue eyes, "She likes watching Stefan and you fighting over her too much to fall in love with either of you. Damon, your brother is more important, family comes first." Gwen grabbed his hands, causing him to flinch away. Nonetheless, she held on to him. "And Katherine is tearing us apart, Isn't our friendship important too?"_

_"I love Katherine." Damon insists, the anger in his voice making Gwen cower. He snatched his hand away as if burned._

_Gwen would forever regret going to the founder's ball. She arrived early before her family, in her best silk pink dress, pretty ribbons decorating the bottom of it. Only if she could have known what would happen on that day. Gwen spotted Damon dancing with Katherine, intimacy radiated off of them. It was then, that she realize that he would always love Katherine over her. It all went crashing down. Gwen felt the room suffocating her, threatening to drown her soul._

_Tears falling, Gwen turned and ran out of the ball, towards her home, her only remaining source of comfort. Maybe if Gwen never left to attend the party, her mother and Elizabeth would still be alive. Instead, Gwen found them in the parlor chairs, unmoving. Beth's body lay in their mother’s lap, red hair free from pins and green eyes empty. While mother’s dark hair was still contained, large hazel eyes just as empty of life. Two small holes and dried blood decorated their throats. Their white dresses still looked pristine. Not one speck of blood._

_"Mother, Beth!" Gwen screamed loudly, her voice full of pain. Before she could even move, a hard object slammed into the back of her head, knocking Gwen to the ground with a hard thud._

_She turned her head to the source, blue eyes wide with surprise. "Father....what are you doing?"_

_His emerald green eyes were empty as he spoke in a dull tone, "It would have been better if you let Damon go, now our family is dead because of you!" He leaped on Gwen's lap, hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off all source of oxygen._

_Gwen begged, with the small amount of energy that she had, "Please....father" He released her. "I don't underst-" blinding pain cut off Gwen's words._

_It rolled across her stomach as a sharp metallic knife entered her twice more. Gwen heard a loud cry from someone, it took a moment to realize that in fact, was her, screaming. Her father stood and she watched him wearily. Hand clutched to her stomach in pain, soaked with her own blood._

_"Katherine requested your life," He snarled, his voice raging in anger._

_"I'm your daughter!" Gwen shouted scared, as her father lit a match."Please, I love you." The sound of her voice turned into a hoarse whisper as he dropped the flame._

_Burning hot fire ignited everywhere, destroying her home. Fear clawed at Gwen's brain, the flames inched closer to her body. Like a child, Gwen crawled to her dead mother, clinging to her cold hands, as tears fell freely. Flames only inches away from her foot, smoke suffocated Gwen as the world turned black._

_A groan emerged from Gwen's lips, something warm spread across her stomach before turning cold "Stop," Her voice was weak._

_"Miss," slowly Gwen's eyes opened at the rough voice, taking a second to adjust._

_Finding a middle-aged man leaned over her, his blue eyes watched with unchecked compassion. His dirty blonde hair tied by a blue ribbon which matched his overcoat. Underneath the coat was a black vest, rested upon a white shirt._

_Nausea had Gwen hurling, Her hands clutched her stomach, finding her dress cut across the middle. Gwen's fingers traced a twisted line of flesh instead of holes, starting from her belly to left hip where it ended._

_Voice still weak, Gwen foolishly asked, "Is this Hell?"_

_"No child, this is your second chance."_

_"I don't understand."_

_He smiled "I just healed your wounds with magic, because I'm a witch. And you are as well, but a special kind that is rare. Come with me, let me teach you and in time you can have back the family you lost, I Michael William promise to protect you."_

_Memories played through her brain, earning Gwen a sad smile. Playing with her siblings and reading to them. Times when her mother gently combed Gwen's hair. Her father exciting them with wonderful tales of magical adventures._

_They all blurred into one sense of overwhelming loss mixed with a desire to get them back. Gwen tucked the memories away. Finding Michael on his feet and holding out a hand. Placing her hand in his, Gwen winced as she was hauled to her feet._

_"The only way is forward." Michael informed Gwen. He placed a beautiful ring with a sapphire surrounded by small silver leaves in her hand. Together without a glance back, they vanished into the woods. Entering the world she believed were stories meant to scare._


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen Jordan left Mystic Falls with ash on her skin, an ache in her heart and a vow. To defy the odds and bring back ones long lost, body and soul. She didn't count on old friends and family secrets catching her in a dangerous web. Gwen will have to face buried feelings. Along with figuring out what is the truth about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in italics, enjoy.

Years since her families death and with a determined face, Gwen pounds on the front door to the Salvatore boarding house. Minutes drag by, with no answer. _Screw this._

Quickly, Gwen scans for anybody who might be watching. Finding no one, she reaches into her back pocket, pulling out a lock picking tool. In four tries Gwen gets the clicking noise of success and heads inside.

"Zach!" She steps into the parlor, "Hello, is anyone here? I'm going to break something!" Grabbing a lamp, ready to smash it into pieces.

"Wait!" Gwen freezes at the voice, Stefan Salvatore. "Please put that down," Slowly she sets the lamp down, "Why are you looking for Zach?"

"Just forget about it." Gwen walks four steps before a hand grabs her upper arm, spinning her around. She comes face to face with Stefan Salvatore's wide eyes, green as a forest. Both take in each other's unchanged facial features. His brown hair now spiked, hers flowing down in waves. Above all the mirror that neither has aged leads both to the same conclusion.

Both blurting out at the same time, "You're a vampire."

Gwen doesn't correct Stefan as he speaks one word. "Katherine," Hate blooms in her soul at the monster who compelled Gwen's father to murder his family, while she danced away laughing. "She fed us her blood, ended up getting shot trying to rescue her."

"Us?" But Gwen already knew from the moment she saw Stefan "Damon."

He nods, hand still gripping her arm, "Gwen ho-"

"Doesn't matter, not staying in town long."

"You can't just show up alive and leave." Stefan is focused on getting answers, resulting in him failing to notice her arm slipping free of his grasp.

"Watch me." Hurt flashes in his eyes as Gwen steps back.

At one point in life, she was drowning in pain and anger. Gwen lost a brother, while Stefan lost a best friend. Without Stefan, Gwen would have been left in her pain, alone. With a sigh, she drops her cold demure and sits on the couch. Stefan follows her lead as Gwen informs him, "It's a long story."

At that moment Stefan goes rigid. Her mouth opens, ready to question him, when a smooth voice interrupts behind her, "And what do we have here?"

Stefan looks over her shoulder "Damon, you look pleased."

"But Elena won't be," Gwen clenches her jaw as Damon leans in, his breath tickling her ear,

"Who is your lovely guest?" Damon takes a strand of blonde hair, twisting it around his finger. Her heart used to flutter and swell at his touch, now, Gwen is annoyed. Gwen pulls away, stands and turns.

Keeping her face passive, "Hi." Damon's body goes rigid, confusion shining in his blue eyes. "I'm going to leave now," Gwen states bluntly.

Air is knocked out of her lungs as Damon slams Gwen's back into the wall, his face intense with anger.

"What the hell are you doing!" Stefan shouts while wrestling Damon off, "It's Gwen... Gwen Jordan, your friend."

Damon gets free, "No!" Anger radiating off him in waves, "We buried her body."

"Yeah, a body that was burned beyond requisition it could have been someone else," Damon shakes his head at Stefan.

Gwen takes a few steps forward "Damon, it's me," Again, she is slammed into the wall, Damon's hands on her shoulders.

"Liar," He spits out.

Her eyes narrow in anger, hand latching around Damon's arms. Stefan's tone is full of surprise, watching as her eyes go completely black, "Gwen your eyes." Ignoring him, Gwen focus instead on finding her mother and Elizabeth's bodies, father stabbing her, dropping the match igniting a fire. Every detail burned vividly into Gwen's brain.

Damon gasps, dropping to his knees as she curses him, whispering "Enjoy my memory."

"You're a necromancer," Stefan states,Her eyes, now blue again, falls on him.

She gives him a small smile, "Yes," Her smile falls "I need to go, Damon will be good in an hour or two."

Damon's grunts distracts Stefan long enough for Gwen to make it to the door.

"Wait," She turns back to Stefan, "I still don't understand how you are here alive."

"Right, I will be back tomorrow when Damon isn't around. Have some vervain ready." Gwen leaves behind a smiling Stefan.

At the graveyard Gwen stares at four gray chipped stone markers. The bakes now faded. A family forgotten and invisible to everyone. Except for Gwen. "I promise, I'm getting us a second chance," Her voice a whisper as she lays down yellow flowers on each grave.

_Even father, after all his actions were not his own, they belonged to Katherine._ In the hotel room, Gwen finds sleep easy. 

The next day Stefan shares what has been happening since Damon's return to town. Like Damon killing their uncle Zach. Finished with his news. It's Gwen turn to share her life after the fire, while filling her plain oval locket with vervain. "After that night I started training with a man named Michael. He saved me and also taught me about all this supernatural stuff."

"I don't understand. How you have not aged?"

Snapping the locket shut, Gwen answers "Got myself an enchanted ring," raising her right hand, showing off the sapphire ring on her index finger "Good for two hundred years then I'm back to aging."

"If that exist, how did you know I'm a vampire?"

"Necromancers and witches can be sensitive to each others presence, it's like a warm welcoming vibe that radiates off of us. Takes some practice to automatically detect, but becomes like second nature. Anyway, you weren't sending out anything and clearly haven't aged. Simple elimination."

"Huh," A moment of silence, "Hey Gwen, why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"

"By the time I could raise the dead, my family was bones. Got me down until Michael told me I could still get them back. Thanks to a crystal that could restore someone's body, but it's lost. The spell to find it could be in my family's journal."

"Thought the Jordan's were ordinary people and your father was just some farmer your mother fell for."

Gwen snorts, "Yeah me too, but apparently my mother's side are keepers of the crystal. They guard its location... I'm not sure yet if my mom was part of it directly, or just as unaware as I was," she leans on the table "What about you? Why come back?"

"One night, while visiting Zach, I came across a car that drove off the bridge. I could only save the girl, her parents already had drowned. Her name is Elena," His lips smile wide, "And the opposite of Katherine in every way."

Gwen sends him a knowing smile, "You are falling for her," Stefan nods, "Well, I'm going to have to meet this Elena."

His smile falls, "Okay, but you have to promise to be nice."

"Like I'm not nice." Stefan steps closer, "I'm serious Gwen... Elena,she looks exactly like Katherine."

"What?" Gwen snaps, "Stefan, if she looks like Katherine then-"

He cuts her off, "Elena is not Katherine I checked, please trust me."

"Okay, but are you with this girl because of her looking like Katherine?"

"No, you will understand when you meet Elena at the school carnival." Minutes of Stefan's hopeful face and Gwen gives in, promising to be nice.

They arrive at some school fair, full of laughter and smiling faces under a dark sky. It takes a bit, but Gwen convinces Stefan to let her find Elena on her own. For the first time in years, Gwen isn't sneaking out to a event like this. There is no guilt or worry about her teacher finding out. She let's herself get lost in games and cotton candy, savoring each bite.

Inside, her eyes land on Elena Gilbert counting cash, looking exactly like Katherine. Everything from her bone structure, height, brown eyes to her dark brown hair. In fact, the only difference is Elena's hair style. Katherine always had curls, while Elena's is straight. Gwen pushes the anger bubbling up back down, i _t's not Katherine_.

With a friendly smile on, Gwen walks over "Hi," Elena's brown eyes look at her in confusion, "Don't know if Stefan told you, but I'm Gwen."

Elena's confusion disappears, a smile taking its place, "Oh yeah he did, hold on," Elena hands the cash to another worker, "You can take the next shift."

Their steps are slow, "Stefan said you two were old friends and that you lost your family," pity flashes in her eyes,"Because of Katherine."

"Yeah, we have known each other since a young age."

"So you are like him, a vampire I mean."

Stopping near lockers, Gwen leans on one, "No I'm a witch, well a necromancer to be more exact."

"I don't understand."

"Pretty much we have the ability to bring the dead back, talk to the dead plus got some nice curses up our sleeves, but compared to normal witches, we have more limits. As for not being six feet underground," Gwen shows Elena her ring, "enchanted to give me an extra 200 years."

"Where can I get one?" Elena's tone is playful.

"Sorry, the ring only works for us magical folks."

"Hmm I will have to let my friend Bonnie know, she's a witch too," They fall into a brief moment of silence, "We should hang out sometime, give me the dirt on Stefan."

"Yeah sounds like fun." Conversation is interrupted by none other than Damon Salvatore "Girls."

Elena snaps, "Whatever you want, not interested."

"Look, I know I'm the last person," his eyes briefly look at Gwen, "either of you want to see but I need to talk to you both, right now."

It's the urgency in his tone that has them reluctantly following to an empty classroom, where Stefan already waits. Gwen begins to wonder why Damon even needed to include her as he informs Elena her friend is now a vampire.

Pacing, Stefan questions Damon first, "How did this happen?"

"I fed her blood, Katherine obviously killed her A plus B equals," Damon answers.

Gwen is floored that Stefan left that out, "Wait! Katherine is alive, not ashes in the old church?"

"Yup," Damon replies, "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"What does it mat-"

Stefan interrupts Gwen, "And she said game on, what does that even mean?"

"Katherine is a nasty, manipulative person who gets a kick out of this stuff," Gwen's voice drips with hate "She is playing dirty and wants you to know."

Elena stands, voice shaky, "But why Caroline?"

Sighing, Damon throws his head back, "I don't know."

"Caroline, she must be scared out of her mind," Stefan's hands land in his hair "She has no idea what is happening to he-"

"Oh, I think she does. All my compulsion started wearing off the minute she was in transition," Gwen eyes narrow at Damon, prompting him to say, "what?"

"I don't appreciate vampires using humans as toys," Gwen's tone is cold.

Stefan arms wrap around Elena, "We have to find her."

"Yup," Damon agrees, "and kill her." Damon brings up some girl named Vicki and her tragic ending, being staked because she couldn't control her hunger ending with, "You know I'm right."

Stefan stands to get in his brother's face, "We're not going to kill her." He walks away with Elena, leaving no room for argument.

Gwen heads for the door as Damon mutters "There is no other way." _Maybe he is right,_ Gwen thinks.

Vampires, in her experience only harm others. Tearing apart lives, playing twisted games because it was fun. Except Stefan genuinely seemed different. After all, he didn't have to protect this girl Caroline, but Elena wouldn't forgive him. Obviously, Stefan truly cares about her. Which means Gwen couldn't kill Caroline either because she wasn't ready to lose him.

Sighing, Gwen begins searching any potential hiding place. After what feels like hours, she spots Elena speaking to a blonde, tall girl. They are a good distance away from the carnival near trash cans.

"Maybe but it's not going to happen tonight," Stefan reminds Damon as Gwen joins them, offering Elena her help.

"Inside," She informs Gwen.

Damon protests, "Oh yes it is." Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, pick up some kind of stake and charging at Caroline.

Gwen, without stopping to think, runs and throws herself in front of Caroline. Damon stops, the stakes tip resting above her heart. Surprise flickers across his eyes before quickly turning cold. Gwen matches his stare, not wanting to back down. Her breath comes out heavy, heart beating fast. She let Damon believe for years she died in a fire, he could get payback right now. Push the stake down or tear into her throat. It leaves Gwen wondering how much the Damon she knew is in there.

Minutes stretch before he breaks it, "Whatever happens is on you."

Her voice is solid, "Fine by me." Damon scowling, steps away. Elena's mouths 'thank you' before taking her friend inside. With a nod of Gwen's head, Stefan joins them. Exhausted, Gwen leaves back to her hotel room, falling on the bed.

Hours pass before Damon's muffled voice disturbs her falling eyelids. Rolling over Gwen shouts "Go away!"

"Open the door before I break it!"

"Go ahead, still need my permission to enter."

"I have something for you, a family relic," Interested, Gwen opens the door to Damon wearing a cocky grin. "Knew you would find that interesting."

"Where is it?"

"Invite me in first." Gwen sighs, "Fine Damon, please come in."

"Stefan mentioned you were looking for some crystal," She turns as something thick is shoved into her chest, "I believe this could help."

Rough leather holds ten old wrinkled pages. Gold letters engraved into the cover spelling Jordan. Gwen voice doesn't hide her confusion, "A family journal."

Damon takes it back quickly flipping through pages, "Not just any family journal."

Stopping halfway to the end, he hands it back. Rapidly Gwen scans the page, excitement building with each word. Laid out in her lap is a way to track where the crystal has been, maybe it could lead to its current location. Quickly scanning the rest, Gwen realizes it's a whole journal relating to the crystal "Damon, thi-"

"You're welcome."

Excitement melts to confusion, "But where did you find it?"

"Three days after the funeral, relatives of your mother's showed up. Claimed the farm, and sold everything, That," Damon points at the journal, "was the only interesting thing. So, I stole it just to be rebellious," he winks.

"Well Thank you."

"Now time to answer my question," Gwen raises an eyebrow, "How did you know Katherine was going to be burned in the old church?" Jaw clenched, eyes flickering every possible emotion, Damon waits.

Face inches from hers. Gwen is torn between wanting to slap or yell until she is blue in the face. Longing to go back in time, back to them against everyone. To heal every wound they inflicted on each other, _but you can't erase the past._

So, Gwen tells him part of the truth. "After a month of training, I believed I could end Katherine. Convinced my teacher to let me try. We were still in the area. He went to bring her to me, but instead found council members rounding up people. My teacher, who is a witch, did some spell that connected his mind with a council member and learned about their plan."

"Nothing else?"

"No," Disappointment flashes in his eyes, almost too quick for her to catch, "Damon, I'm sorry for letting you believe I wa-"

"Save it," He stands, eyes narrowing, "If you really cared you would have told us right away."

Damon makes it outside the door before Gwen is up, questioning his actions "If you're so mad about it, why help me?"

He answers over his shoulder "I'm just trying to help speed up your plan. You don't belong in this town anymore."

She watches him leave, surprised at the tiny flicker of hurt in her heart. _He was your friend once, that's why._

"Still chasing him?" Her head snaps to the right at Elena's voice. Her hair is curled, but it's the dangerous gleam in her brown eyes that gives the female vampire away.

"Katherine." Katherine walks closer smiling,

"Miss me?" Her voice is sickly sweet, "No?"

"What do you want?

" "Making sure a friend of mine wasn't lying," She laughs, "Want to hear how your mother begged for life while your sister just cried in a corner?" Her face inches closer, "No, what about your weak father on his knees weeping, begging for me to not kill them or you, promising to leave town. You know my favorite part? The horror on his face while compelling him to kill you and set the house on fire."

Ragging, Gwen snaps, grabbing Katherine's throat and squeezing as her power wraps around Katherine's heart. Katherine's eyes widen as red veins appear on her chest. While Gwen's pupil swallows every inch of her eyes.

Gwen's voice is full of venom, "Take this as a warning. I changed, and I'm coming after you," Feeling her body draining of energy, Gwen release Katherine, pleased as she stumbles to the ground. Looking surprised while coughing up blood. Eyes returning to blue, Gwen quotes Katharine, "Game on."

With a smirk, Gwen steps back into her room, slamming the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be a lot of updates.


	3. Visiting The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in italics.

While in the boarding house parlor, waiting for everyone to show up, Stefan fills Gwen in on Damon's deal with a witch named Emily Bennett. To protect her lineage in exchange for Katherine’s safety, from being burned in the church. Emily was going to lock all vampires in a tomb underneath the church. Damon would then return to free Katherine, except she was never taken to the church. After Damon and Elena join them, Gwen shares her little chat with Katherine last night.

"And you didn't kill her?" Damon challenges Gwen.

"Clearly, you know nothing about Necromancers, so let me educate you. We fuel every curse with our own energy. Killing Katherine could stop my heart," Her hinting at annoyance before quickly turning to amusement "Hey, at least I gave her a nice little shock."

"Is it wise to provoke Katherine?" Elena asks.

Gwen shrugs "Wise no, but fun."

"You should stay with us," Stefan's suggestion catches her by surprise, "Katherine already tried killing you once, we can help if she tries again."

Damon smirks, "Don't worry brother, little miss here packs a punch."

Ignoring his mocking tone Gwen address Stefan, "Thanks, but black heart over there is right. I can take care of myself."

Their conversation ends as a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes walks in.

"Rick," Damon greets, "Thanks for coming. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" He points to Gwen, "Alaric, this is Gwen, another old friend."

"Nice to meet you," Alaric greets her and before she can reply he turns to Damon, "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

Stefan answers first, "Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"What's going on with them that has you worried?"

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day, but the Gilbert device did, and it affected his son, Tyler." Damon informs Aleric.

With Stefan quickly adding, "And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the workers. It suggests it's some sort of supernatural entity."

Elena steps closer to Alaric, "We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what he is."

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"Can we gain access?"

Alaric looks uncertain, "Possibly."

"Werewolf," Gwen announces, shocking everyone. "Haven't personally met one, but my teacher told me they existed."

Damon remarks, "I bet he was lying." Gwen rolls her eyes and heads for the front door while Damon keeps talking,"Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf-man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good."

"I'm telling you this Lockwood is a wolf," Gwen remarks, her hand turning the doorknob. Alaric hesitates for a moment before giving in and agreeing, just as Gwen steps outside.

Four steps outside the door, Elena's stops her, "Gwen," She turns to Elena, "you should consider Stefan's offer."

"You wouldn't be worried?"

"Stefan told me you two are like siblings, did he lie?"

"No."

"Brothers protect sisters, which is why I'm not worried," Elena leans against the house, "do you still feel the pain of losing them."

"Yes, every day my heart aches and feels like a piece is missing. I dream of mother and father laughing while I chase Elizabeth and Henry, all our laughter mixing into one." "You had a brother?"

"Yes, he died at sixteen. My sister Elizabeth became more shy, while mother trained me in running our farm," They lock eyes, "Stefan was best friends with Henry, and while everyone kept going, Stefan and I grieved together like siblings, forming a bond through it."

"I live with my aunt because my parents drowned when our car fell off a bridge into a lake. Ever since then, I take care of my brother, Jeremy," Elena shares, "So, I understand, and I'm truly sorry for your pain and losing them."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for yours," Gwen Swallows the lump in her throat. Elena's kindness reminds Gwen of Elizabeth. _She is just another person you are passing by, don't get attached_. Her plan is simple but gets harder the longer it takes.

Elena breaks the silence, "How come you're magic is different from witches?"

"Basically back in the dark ages, when really powerful witches died for a moment or a day, their Magic latched onto the dead. Changing, become darker. Some say it's angry spirits that fuel our magic. Anyway, as time went on, it started passing on from one generation to the next through blood relatives. You still get witches turning into Necromancers but it's rare, no one is sure why."

"Interesting, well I better get home and pack. Alaric and I are going to Duke University."

"No Stefan?"

"He's helping Caroline transition." Elena takes one step away before turning back to Gwen, "Thank you for defending my friend, a stranger to you." Elena leaves her drowning in emotions as she heads back to the hotel.

Quickly grabbing her family's journal and lock up, Gwen finds the ingredients she needs in a small local store for witchcraft. In her car, Gwen prepares her potion in a half filled water bottle, While chanting, the clear liquid turns purple.

Whispering, "Here goes nothing." Gwen chugs the sour liquid. Her visions becomes spotty, followed by a sense of complete ease washing over her. Minutes pass before something invisible tugs on Gwen. Starting her car, Gwen follows the direction it tugs to as a faint purple line appears. It goes a good distance outside of town to a dirt road, trees arching above on both sides. In the back of her mind, Gwen knows where it's leading. Her suspicions are confirmed as Gwen pulls up to a large white decaying house.

Getting out, she walks up the wrap around porch steps. Her fingers carefully touching the black burned wood. Eyes look past the empty doorways to the pig pits and chicken coops overrun with trees and other wildlife. Off to the side is a pile of wood that used to be a large barn. The purple line goes beyond the rotted backyard fence, but Gwen doesn't care. Not moving as the spell and line all disappear, a thousand memories taking precedence.

Teasing her siblings in this yard, planting flowers, Gwen's mother helping father care for the animals, and trying to run beyond the back fence with Damon. She thought coming anywhere near here would hurt. Instead, a sense of belonging, warmth and safety finds her. For the longest time, Gwen wanted to be free of here. Now she would run back in a heartbeat. A strange laugh escapes her lips from the absurdity of it all. The laugh dies as pain erupts in Gwen's left leg.

Her hands find warm blood flowing out of a penny sized hole. In shock, Gwen ignores the footsteps getting closer until a boot collides with her chest, sending Gwen falling onto her back. A man with wild black hair, goatee and dark eyes full of hate looms down at her. A gun digs into Gwen's chest, "It has to stay hidden."

Heart pounding in her ears, Gwen slaps her hand on his ankle. Slamming her magic into him and sending him flying into the surrounding trees with a crash. Adrenaline numbs Gwen's leg, guiding her actions and thoughts. Gwen runs through the house towards the rotten fence. She hears the gunshot before her lips part in a scream of agony. Pain ripping across her shoulder and right side.

Her feet catch on a tree root, sending Gwen head first to the ground. Gritting her teeth and feeling determined, Gwen crawls. She makes it inches away from the fence, only for a hand to grab her hair, forcing Gwen to her knees. Losing adrenaline, Gwen quickly wraps a hand around his wrist. Cursing him with his worst memory, only for it to slam back at her, heat driving into Gwen's body.

His eyes look livid, "Spawn of evil!" His free hand makes contact with her cheek. Everything blurs as dark eyes morph to emerald green, black hair to red and goatee disappearing, father.

A flicker, and Gwen is back before the strange man. "Your death is a warning to all." But it's her father's voice she hears repeating, they died because of you.

Another flicker, mother, and Beth are before Gwen, throats bleeding from two holes. Father lights a match, "I'm your Daughter!" another flicker and father is being consumed by flames. "No! You have to run....please" salty tears fall trickles down Gwen's cheek. Another flicker, thick large hands are squeezing her neck, cutting off her air.

Gwen's hands claw at them while dark eyes morph to emerald green. Reality keeps shifting, until she can no longer tell what is real and what is a memory. Her lungs scream in pain and need as black dots cloud her vision. Gwen stops fighting, letting her hands fall, accepting the end.

Out of nowhere, a blurry figure snaps the strange man's neck. Gwen breathes in deep as air rush into her hungry lungs. Damon's concern face hovers over hers, "Gwen," his voice a distant whisper. Gwen groans, "shh, you're going to be okay." Damon quickly bites into his wrist, pressing it over her lips, "Drink."

Gwen almost gags at the metallic taste on her tongue, and is glad when Damon takes his wrist away. "Thanks," speaking immediately earns Gwen a coughing fit.

His strong arms left her bridal style, "Next time you want me to hold you, just ask," That's when she hears them, mother, father, Henry and Elizabeth calling her. Fading reality until all she sees is them waiting, arms open.

"Hey, keep those eyes open… Gwen!" It's useless, her eyelids shut, sending Gwen into haunting dreams.

Gwen is lost in a large maze of trees, voices taunting her. Every time she finds someone, they vanish laughing. Her lips part, trying to speak, but nothing comes out. Tears flow as Stefan and Elena call her name, Gwen can't find them. For a moment, Damon's voice is all she hears. He flickers before Gwen and is quickly swallowed by fog. Gwen drops to her knees, releasing a silent scream of frustration. Men and women surround her. Their medieval clothing caked with dry blood, a rough diamond hole in the middle of their chest.

They flicker in and out as Damon's voice echoes, "Gwen," She stands and pushes the figures apart with her hands. "Come back to me," Gwen finds Damon by a tree, his hand out for her to take, "Come back to me."

Words that echo in Gwen's mind as she takes his hand, her eyes snapping open.


	4. Chapter 4

Light shines in through a large window, bathing Gwen in warmth. Her body lays on top of silk sheets. Gwen's eyes take in the large bedroom, and it's minimal furniture. Until they land on Damon's eyes face. He lays on his side, head in his hand propped up by an elbow. "

You confuse me," Gwen confesses.

He smiles "The feeling is mutual."

"How long have I been out?"

"A day, we have taken turns checking on you including Elena," he informs her.

Ignoring her body Gwen sits up, eyes scanning around. Taking in the large spacious room. The elegant wood dresser and headboard.Which is attached to the king size bed she is on. Last her eyes land on a large tall window.

It all leads to one conclusion Gwen voices put loud "This isn't my room."

He smiles answering, "Nope, it's mine."

Gwen tells herself it's being in his bed that sends her guard up. When in truth, Gwen is uncomfortable with the fact that Damon's voice pulled her back to reality. His plea still echoing in her mind. Bringing out old feelings she thought were long gone.

His voice breaks through her thoughts, "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good," Damon stands "Go get changed, but don't take forever."

"Okay one, where are we going? And two, why do I have to go? And last, change into what? My clothes are at the hotel."

"The park, it's Volunteer Day so I'm sure they will have food," He points to the closet "All your stuff is in there, Stefan brought over this morning while I checked you out of that horrible hotel," He bows dramatically "You are welcome."

Gwen's nose flares in irritation "Now I have to waste the day away searching for another hotel."

"Relax, got it covered."

"Oh really?" Damon shrugs "You are going to stay here, you can pick out a room later."

Gwen jumps off his bed in anger "What!" You can't just decide that like I'm some child."

"You're right," He steps closer "Take it up with Stefan, it's his idea after all," Damon backs away, "You got a few minutes to get ready."

With a roll of her eyes, Gwen quickly changes and joins Damon in his car. They arrive at a large beautiful park full of people. Spotting Stefan talking to tall man with short brown hair. Sporting a plain blue shirt and jeans.

Gwen asks "Who is Stefan talking to?"

"Mason Lockwood," Damon answers marching towards Stefan, Gwen trailing behind "By the way, you were right about him being a wolf."

Gwen smiles smugly while Mason Lockwood leaves right as they stop behind Stefan.

Damon speaks first "What are you doing?"

"Negotiating peace on your behalf," Stefan replies.

"I don't want peace," Stefan looks over his shoulder "Consider it opposite day."

With a sigh, Damon steps in front of his brother, hands clamping down on Stefan's shoulders. "Please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem."

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him," Stefan claps Damon on the arm "So thank you because we don't have enough problems," Brushing Damon's hands off Stefan turns to Gwen "How about a walk?"

"Absolutely, catch me up on this Lockwood business." Sending Damon a tiny smile, she follows Stefan. Who shares a lovely story of Damon stabbing Mason with a silver knife.

Gwen releases a chuckle while shaking her head. "You have a genius brother there," They stop near a table of food and paper plates "Why do you want me to stay at your place?" "

You were attacked and would have died if Damon didn't show up. For a moment we all thought that's what was going to happen. Gwen, you got stuck your own head somehow. Damon and I tried getting in there but something blocked us. Elena would Visit and talk, but she couldn't reach you. None of us could. I think you would be safer from Katherine with one of us near," He pulls her into a tight hug "Please, just think about it."

"Okay," Gwen says as they pull apart "It wasn't Katherine, the dude said something about keeping it hidden, I think he was meant the crystal I'm looking for. As for the mental issue. I tried cursing him but it rebounded on to me. Must have been wearing a protection amulet."

"More reason to stay with us, plus it's rent free," Stefan offers a small smile "Just please, be careful."

Gwen's reply is simple "I will try."

Stefan leaves Gwen to fill her empty stomach. Once satisfied, she starts checking the park out. It isn't long before she finds Elena. Who sits alone next to a mini waterfall, looking sad and ripping apart a plant.

Gwen calls out softly "Hey."

Her head snaps to Gwen. Lips forming a gentle smile "you're alive and looking great," genuine relief pours out of Elena's voice "Want to join me?"

"Sorry to pry, but what has you down?" Gwen asks, sitting down next to her.

Elena sums it all up in one word "Katherine," Her pain and frustration clear "Trying to get in between me and Stefan."

"Can I give you advice?"

"Please," Gwen's dark blue eyes watch Elena's face "Katherine loves playing games, getting into people's heads.... don't let her succeed. Especially if you and Stefan care for each other," she thinks of her own past with Katherine "Don't let anyone tear you away from people you love."

A high pitch voice stops Elena's response "Oh I'll just come back later." Standing up Gwen's eyes land on the same blonde who Damon wanted to stake "No it's okay, I'm Gwen by the way."

"Caroline." Caroline chews on her bottom lip, "You stopped Damon from killing me, thanks."

"No problem. Besides, I bet Stefan and Elena's wrath is scarier then Damon's," Their laughter is small and forced "Well, see you two around."

Back near the lemonade stand. Gwen debates leaving until spotting the Salvatore brothers. Damon on a bench being held down by Stefan. Bad vibes going off like crazy, Gwen rushes over. Questioning the boys with a commanding tone "What happened?"

Damon answers "Mason Lockwood spiked the lemonade with vervain and now I'm going to kill him."

"Okay, Damon," Stefan nods "I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down," He let's Damon go. Gwen crosses her arms "You have a plan right?"

Damon's eyes look past Stefan. To Mason carrying out garbage cans "Trash duty. Come on." Stefan halts her plan of following "You stay here "

"Hell no, besides back up is always good and you can't stop me from following you." Stefan sighs "Fine, but stay hidden."

"Unless he is kicking our ass," Damon adds "Then feel free to curse away, at him not us."

Gwen follows a good distance behind until they spot Mason. With Stefan's pointed look she reluctantly hides behind a tree. Peeking out in case she is needed. Sense she can't hear their voices. Everything is normal at first, Damon taunting and Stefan waiting. Until Mason ducks as gunshots break the silence. Damon drops to the floor, his blood soaking his shirt followed by more gunshots and Stefan. Her plan of rushing in and being the hero is short lived. When an older women with short blonde hair steps out. Wearing a pink shirt, jeans and brown boots. Two deputies stand beside her guns aimed at the boys. As the women gives them what looks like a shot.

Gwen watches unsure what do as the boys are dragged away. _Right now, I could use my own backup but no time to worry_. Gwen speed walks, ducks behind trees, eyes locked on Damon and Stefan. Trying to form a plan of attack.

Halfway Elena's voice stops her "Gwen!" Relief sweeping through her at not bring alone.

Gwen runs to Elena telling her, "Stefan and Damon are in trouble, Caroline stands beside Elena, "I know, saw them get shot by what looked like cops and some older lady."

Caroline speaks up "Did you see where they went?"

"No was following but I lost them.....could you-"

Caroline nods "Yeah I got this." Taking the lead Elena and Gwen trail behind, practicality running. Until Caroline stops near stone stairs that lead underground.

Her face turns from calm to worry "My mom...she's killing them."

Not waiting for a plan Gwen race's down the steps. Pushing past an iron gate into some kind of old ruin. Damon and Stefan lay on the ground, their chest filled with bullets. Caroline's mom, who turns out to have been the shooter. Stands in between the two deputies guns pointed at the boys.

Knots of worry blooming in her gut, Gwen yells "Wait!"

Caroline's mom, turns her blue eyes to Gwen confused. As Gwen slowly inches forward. Hands held high. Prepared to curse despite being outnumbered.

Caroline's mom asks "Who are you?"

"A friend of theirs," Gwen answers "Please, you are making a mistake."

Elena burst in face twisting into a mix of worry and fear.

"You can't kill them, we won't let you." Elena argues coming to stand by Gwen.

Everyone jumps as the gate slams shut accompanied by racing steps. Caroline appears behind a deputy aggressively attacking his neck. The other deputy starts to fire, completely missing. Gwen runs over, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes widen as black consumes her eyes. It only takes a minute.

She lets him drop to the ground. Where he lays stiff, stuck in a coma. "Hi mom."

Caroline manages to smile, her face covered in blood. Bulging veins under her eyes, fangs, and the dark red surrounding her irises disappear. Her mom steps back, her body hitting the wall as she slides down onto the floor in shock. Gwen and Elena sit down near the boy's. After a few minutes, they wake up.

Damon feeds on the cursed deputy while Stefan sits beside Elena.

Done Damon addresses his brother "Need to drink some deputy blood?"

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer," Stefan reasons.

Caroline opens her mouth, but Gwen cuts her off "It's Stefan's choice."

Damon rolls his eyes "This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you," He turns to Caroline's mom "What am I gonna do with you?"

Caroline stands eyes on her mom "You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" panic and fear showing on her face "Mom, please. He will kill you."

Gwen is shocked by her mother's reply: "Then kill me," Her voice sounds defeated "I can't take this anymore. Kill me now."

Damon bends down looking in her eyes "But you were gonna drag it out so painfully," He

suddenly grabs her forcing her to stand up. Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Gwen's voices all mix into one pleading for him not to.

Damon turns to them "Relax guys. No one is killing anybody," He looks back at Caroline's mom "You're my friend, Elizabeth."

They relax and after coming up with a plan head to the Salvatore house. While Caroline goes home gathering her some of mother's clothes. Tired Gwen grabs her things from Damon's room. letting Stefan show her to a already furnished room. While Damon takes Elizabeth to a basement cell.

Her new home for a day. Enough time for the vervain to leaver her system. So that Damon can compel her to forget what happened. Just as Gwen finishes putting her things away there is a knock "Come in."

Damon walks in a drink in his cup "Decided to stay," Gwen nods "Probably the wise choice" He drinks "Not that I care."

"I'm so tired of this back and forth crap," Gwen states.

"What are you talking about?"

"You," She let's out an annoyed breath "I'm talking about you, with the I don't care words and attitude but then handing me the journal and saving my life," Gwen steps closer "I'm tired of being confused, so if you're mad and don't care then act like it."

Damon takes a second to look at his drink. Aggravating Gwen even more.

She releases a sigh. "Look can't we try to start over? Clean state?"

For a second he doesn't respond thoughts swirling around his head. Just as she is about to say never mind Damon smiles and speaks, "Damon Salvatore at your service."

"Gwen Jordan also at your service," Replying Her lips stretch into a wide smile. _Maybe staying won't be a bad thing._


	5. Moonstone Hunt

As the sun raises Gwen races down the stairs only to stop inches from the door by Damon "And where are you going?"

She answers honestly "Back to my family's farm." 

"Why?"

"The journals tracking spell led to the farm but past the fence," Gwen shrugs "wanted to check it out."

"Let's go then."

"Sorry I think you misheard, there is no us." She points to Damon then herself "just me."

"sure go waltzing right back where another attacker could be waiting," Damon walks closer placing his hands on Gwen's shoulders "Just think of me as backup." his eyes squint "Please Gwen, you will save me from boredom."

With a roll of her eyes Gwen caves "Fine."

They arrive at her old home in comfortable silence. Both enjoying the warm air as we while stepping past the broken backyard fence. Past lush trees, plants and wildlife. 

"Well this is disappointing," Damon commits sarcastically.

Gwen smiles "You're face probably scared all the evil monsters away."

"Here is a idea, you do some witch stuff near a pot while dancing around it naked," Damon winks.

"No thanks," Gwen slaps his arm "Pervert," A gust of wind ruffles her hair "Though you are free to let everything hang out. Bet it would stop anyone from attacking," No response, Gwen turns to the side finding no one "Damon," Her eyes look around frantically "Damon! Where are you " Gwen halts "This isn't funny! Dam-" 

"Boo," Damon whispers in her ear.

Gwen jumps in surprise and turns around to find a cocky smile on his face.

"Jerk," Matching it with her own cocky smile. Hand smacking onto his chest. Sending a wave of power at him, Damon falls on his ass "Remember Pay back is.."

In a blink of an eye Damon sweeps his leg under Gwen's. Knocking her to the ground. 

Damon grins above her, taunting "What was that?"

Ignoring the question gets Gwen up. His grin sparks her reckless side. Gwen presses her body into his. Damon's grin falls. As Gwen touches her nose to the tip of his, biting my lower lip. Watching Damon's expression turn to confusion. While his own heart beats a little faster.

Gwen leans in, her breath creasing his ear "Catch me." 

Gwen turns quickly taking off. Swept back to the past when Damon and her would get lost in silly games. Always trying to out do each other and forget the world. Her laughter is loud and unrestrained for all to hear. 

Damon stands there watching Gwen disappear into the woods. A little shocked by her boldness. Her laughter calls to him like a undeniable enchantress. Chuckling Damon takes off after the blonde.

Damon pops out from a tree wrapping a arm around her waist "Gotcha" 

Gently pushing her back against the tree. While using the other hand to lean on the tree. It's the look of affection in those ice blue eyes. 

That makes Gwen catch her breath but not from excitement. Something she can't place claws at her heart. While a memory of him leaning in close face inches from Gwen's. 

Pulse racing as he runs a thumb across her cheek. only for him to wish Gwen goodnight. Plays across her mind. Leaving Gwen realizing Damon's rejection is still a deep scar. Uncomfortable Gwen pushes off the tree putting distance between them.

"Guess we better head back since this was a bust." 

Her heel hits a rock sending Gwen backwards through vines. Damon, thanks to vampire speed, catches Gwen. Before her head can hit the ground.

"Thanks," Gwen whispers as he lets her up.

"Any time," He replies. 

Their eyes sweep over what appears to be a small hidden cave. Walking further in Gwen's finger tips grazing the cold stone. Stopping when hitting a bump. Gwen turns her head sideways. Finding two rows of six square slabs.

Damon voices what Gwen is thinking "It's a tomb."

"But who's?" She asks, trying in vain to read the badly damaged names.

"Your ancestors," Damon answers "Judging from what names I can read. Do you think this is why your mother didn't allow anyone in these woods?"

"Perhaps," A sudden idea strikes Gwen "Maybe there is something in the journal....if this is more then some old tomb." 

Wasting no time they leave. Back at the boarding house Damon retreats to another room. Gwen buries her face in the family's journal. 

It's words belong to guardian after guardian of the crystal. Most talk about the burden of being a guardian. Where they kept it and how often it had to be moved. 

A few mentioning a war breaking out for the crystal. Causing the Necromancers to be almost wiped out until her ancestors hid it, putting a stop to the war. 

After the filth page. Gwen notices what appears to be evidence of torn out pages. With a sigh, she sets it down as her phone beeps.

Elena: can we talk? In person

Gwen: sure, I'll come now. Where are you

Elena: Lockwood residents

Gwen puts the journal away in her dresser. Then heads for the front door. 

Opening it to find a lean teenage boy with dark hair and eyes. Before Gwen can ask what he wants. Damon appears by her side.

"Jeremy, what do you want?" Damon asks.

"I need to talk to you."

Gwen steps back as Damon places a hand on the door "And why do I need to talk to you?"

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough."

Damon attempts to close the door, but Jeremy pushes back. 

Gwen voices her opinion "Clearly the kid wants to help Damon. So why not let him?"

He turns to her "Because Elena wants to keep her little brother out of this stuff."

"Wait that's Elena's brother."

"Yup." Damon confirms.

Gwen silently criticizes herself for not connecting it sooner, there could be other Jeremy's in town. She reason mostly to make herself feel better.

Jeremy's voice catches their attention "And I know Mason Lockwood is a werewolf and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

Gwen steps forward "why a moonstone?"

Jeremy shrugs "But I know where it is."

Pushing Damon's hand down Gwen steps outside "Well you boys have fun I got my own things to do." 

without waiting for a reply she heads over to the Lockwood's home. A large red brick colonel home with white pillars on large property. Gwen finds Elena on a bench in the backyard. A girl about the same age with black hair and dark skin walks away from Elena.

"Who was that?" Gwen asks Elena, sitting down next to her.

"My friend Bonnie." Gwen nods "Thanks for coming."

"No problem what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay," Elena appears nervous but something else lingers in her brown eyes "Gwen is there a chance you could bring my parents back?" Its hope in her eyes.

"Possibly but I won't," Gwen ignores the stab of guilt "Not to be cruel but to bring them back could mean giving up getting my family back."

"I was afraid so," she offers a small smile "one time deal huh."

"Not exactly. You got factors to consider. Like how much power you possess and how long someone has been dead. Similar to curses it requires putting our own energy in it. I don't know if I have enough power for your parents and mine," Gwen squeezes Elena's hand "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I would never ask you to give up the chance to have your family back," Their smiles match each other in genuine appreciation "Come on you get to help now."

Elena leads Gwen to a table inside with boxes full of masks, they start sorting. Enjoying small talk until Damon Salvatore interrupts.

"Ladies," he greets.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asks.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?"

"What's going on?"

Damon smirks "Ask eager beaver." 

He walks off as Jeremy walks in. Sensing a possible fight coming on between the Gilbert siblings. Gwen joins Damon and Stefan. Approaching in the middle of the brothers conversation.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense," Stefan states.

Confused Gwen asks "Missed what?" 

It's Stefan who answers "Mason Lockwood is with Katherine."

Damon stops Gwen's reply "Katherine has to be using him. She has to be."

"But why?"

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well"

"But what would Katherine want with a moonstone that breaks a werewolf curse?" I ask.

Damon shrugs "Well...no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something."

Gwen squints at him "I'm assuming you already have a plan."

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler."

Stefan immediately looks displeased "Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan walks past Damon slapping him on the arm.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself."

Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head, Damon scoffs. The boys and Gwen stand on the patio. Watching Jeremy talking to Tyler. Gwen patently waits as Damon and Stefan listen. 

Tyler Lockwood looks like a miniature Mason. He is a muscular boy with very short black hair and brown skin. Gwen turns to the boys as Tyler walks away.

"Well?" She asks.

Stefan answers "Mason has the moonstone."

"So what now?"

This time it's Damon "We do things my way."

Glancing at Stefan's uncertain face. Gwen quickly follows Damon asking "which is?"

"Simple tie wolf boy up and hurt him until he talks."

"Hold up, there has to be a simpler way."

"Bonnie," both look at Stefan "She touched Mason and saw him with Katherine. Maybe Bonnie can see what he did with the moonstone."

"Worth a shot," Gwen agrees.

It doesn't take long to track Bonnie down. Warmth hits Gwen's skin in waves. With no warning besides "we need to talk," Damon snatches drags Bonnie outside. Stefan and Gwen following behind.

Outside Bonnie rips her arm free "Okay. This is as far as I go. What do you want?"

Damon replies "A favor."

"Like that's gonna happen."

Gwen steps in "Hi I'm Gwen a friend of-"

Bonnie cuts her off "I know who you are, Elena told me."

"Great listen Mason we believe is working with Katherine which means bad news for everyone."

"Why should I trust a witch who helps a vampire like Damon?"

"Okay, one I'm a Necromancer, different deal then being a witch. Two Katherine and anything attached to her most likely puts Elena in danger."

Stefan takes over "I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out."

"I'm listening."

Stefan's phone rings "Hold on I got to fill Elena in, Gwen keep my brother in check." 

Gwen nods as he walks away.

Damon tries to reason with Bonnie "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone."

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions."

Damon sighs "How inconvenient."

"Bonnie please," Gwen steps closer "All we are asking is for you to try, maybe you will get lucky."

Stefan joins again as Bonnie nods her consent. Gwen waits by a van full of things for the masquerade ball. Minutes pass until her eyes spot Mason. 

Heading to a slick black Jeep nearby, quickly she speeds walks to him. Mason gives her a friendly smile. About to speak when her hand latches onto his wrist. 

Mason immediately drops, eyes wide, hand clutching chest. Where red jagged lines slowly spreads across his chest. Damon walks past Gwen and knees Mason in the face. 

Gwen releases his wrist stopping her curse. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Bonnie comes to Gwen's side as Stefan kneels next to Mason. Pulling keys out of Mason's pocket throwing them to Damon. 

With a whistle Damon singles for them to get in. Stefan loads Mason in the trunk. Gwen sends Bonnie a encouraging smile "Good luck."

"You're not coming?"

"I think you two got it handled."

Bonnie gets in the passenger side. While Gwen retreats inside with Stefan and split up. Wondering around and helping anywhere needed. Until Stefan shows up tugging her away by the elbow.

Whispering "Bonnie just texted. It's in a well on old Lockwood property. Stay behind me."

Stefan places a flashlight in her hand.They walk in silence through a large wooded area. Until finding a well made of grey rocks and covered.Stefan easily tosses the cover aside. Gwen hands him the flashlight. Stefan shines it in the well, revealing a long drop down to murky water.

Gwen volunteers "I'll go."

"No," Stefan shoots it down 'Safer for me to do it."

"Says who, I mean there could be a trap."

Elena's voice stops further argument "What's going on?"

"We believe the moonstone is down there well Bonnie does," Gwen informs her while Stefan jumps onto the edge of the well.

Elena speaks softly "Hey. Be careful," With a nod he jumps into the well "Stefan is the carefully one right?"

Gwen's reassuring words are cut off by Stefan's shouting. Without though she jumps in immediately. Landing on her right ankle the wrong way, twisting it. Ignoring the pain flaring up. Gwen focuses on the reason she jumped down. Finding Stefan floating on his back. Her eyes take in the vapor rising off his deteriorating skin, her heart drops.

"Stefan talk to me." She pleads, getting closer.

He manages one word "Vervain," his eyelids shut.

"Gwen! Is Stefan okay?" Elena's voice echoes off the stone.

Gwen wraps her arms under his armpits. Shouting back "It's filled with Vervain." his breathing slows "We need to get him out, Fast!"

"Okay, Caroline and Bonnie are here. We Found a chain, watch out."

Gwen moves her and Stefan to the side. Whispering while touching his face "You're going to be okay."

The chain drops with a large splash. Hands steady Gwen quickly ties it around Stefan. Once done she yells back at Elena "Pull!" 

Water drips from his body as they raise him up. Moonstone, the thought is sudden. Frantically Gwen searches running her hands along stone. Then dives beneath the water. Blindly reaching out until she needs air. The chain missing Gwen by an inch as she resurfaces

"Gwen grab the chain," Caroline demands "I'll pull you up."

"Hold up got to get the moonstone," 

Taking a deep breath Gwen dives again. This time her hands find something solid. She pulls it to her chest, resurfacing again. Eyes falling on the small wooden box in her arms, ropes tying it shut. Gwen drops it in surprise and shouting as a snake a snake lunges. Gwen jumps back its fangs catching her necklace, ripping it off.

"Are you okay?" This time its Bonnie's voice Gwen hears. 

Thoroughly freaked out Gwen snatches the wooden box. Wraps the chain around her.

Shouting "Get me out!" She is relieved to see light and faces of people Gwen barely knows "Thank you." 

Bonnie helps her out. Gwen hand the box over to Caroline.

Dropping next to Elena who has her wrist to Stefan's mouth, feeding him "Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay."

Gwen informs them both "I got the stone."

After a few minutes Stefan recovers and embraces Elena. Caroline hands Gwen back the box. Ropes now gone she opens it. 

A translucent, milky-colored, flat oval gemstone lays on a black cushion. Gwen picks it up. Heat pulsing off the stone resting in her hand. Spreading across her skin.

"It's enchanted," Gwen announces.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asks.

"Items containing magic give off heat," Gwen places it back on the cushion, shutting the box "You just have to learn how to become sensitive enough to feel it."

Stefan takes it "Let's go show Damon," he helps her stand "Are you hurt?" 

Gwen nods and leans on him. No longer able to ignore her throbbing ankle now. Stefan lifts Gwen bridal style. Using Vampire speed to return to the boarding house. They find Damon rolling Mason's body up in a carpet.

"Any luck?" He asks, blue eyes taking in their wet clothes and Gwen in his brothers arms "What happened?"

"Hurt my ankle saving him," Gwen answers while Stefan sets her on the couch "Thought the plan was to hurt not kill." 

"He is more helpful dead," Stefan tosses Damon the stone before switching his attention to Gwen's ankle "So much trouble for a small stone," Damon comments studying the stone.

"You're lucky I think its sprained," Gwen releases a sarcastic chuckle at Stefan's words "Stay put I'll get some bandages and Ice." 

Gwen only gets to relax for a moment. Damon speeds to her, shoving his bleeding wrist over her lips. Stefan returns shouting at his brother. Gwen gags on the warm liquid. Scowling when Damon removes his wrist.

"How about next time ask," Gwen growls at him.

"Just helping because that is what friends do."

Gwen stands, ankle healed "Friends also respect boundaries, I'm going to take a shower." 

Maybe trying to be friends again was a bad idea. Hot water and soap take Gwen from feeling dirty to clean. Her sense of raw vulnerability comes from her missing necklace. Gwen's armor against hauntings and compulsion. I will have to get it back when things settle down. 

After getting out and dressed in fresh clothes she heads downstairs. Elena storms out of the library. Peeking inside Gwen finds Stefan rooted to the spot, crying. Immediately she trails after Elena.

"Wait," Elena whips around revealing her own tears "What happened?"

"My aunt is in the hospital from stabbing her own stomach. Katherine compelled her to because Stefan and I. Refused to stop seeing each other," Elena's voice is shaking "I have to let Stefan go." 

She takes off again, Gwen following behind.

"Elena," Gwen calls her name forcefully. Elena hand freezes on the doorknob "You can't just give up on someone you love. Especially someone who treats you well and is willing to fight for you."

"It's my fault," Damon's voice catches their attentions "I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't think."

Elena turns the knob "It doesn't matter, Katherine won."

Pity swells in Gwen's heart as Elena walks out the door and away from Stefan. Needing a break from all the drama. She turns to Damon "How about getting a drink?" 

Damon nodes grabbing his black leather jacket off a chair "I know a place., but I'm driving."

He takes them to the Mystic Grill, a warm inviting bar and restaurant. Gwen orders a daiquiri while he settles on a Scotch.

"Can I give you some advice," She takes his silence as a yes "Might want to start consulting others before killing someone."

Damon scoffs "Wolf boy was helping Katherine our enemy," he takes a drink "It had to be done. Let me guess if you had to call the shot we would stick Mason in our basement for about a month then weighed down by guilt let him go."

"Once when I believed evil could always be defeated before I realized sometimes you just can't win," Gwen takes a small sip "No, maybe you are right and it had to be done. At least now we only have Katherine to worry about."

Damon switches topics "Where is your necklace?"

"Oh when I was in the well a snake tried attacking me, it took my necklace instead."

"It was really idiotic of you to jump in that well."

Gwen scoffs at his words "Yeah and let your brother, my friend die."

"You could have let someone else jump in"

"Please we all know I'm the expendable one."

Damon blurts out his first thought "You're not expendable, not to me."   
Confused Gwen tries to read his eyes, but fails. 

She restores to a silly question "Are you drunk?"

Damon starts laughing earning a punch his arm from Gwen "Where did your sense of humor go?"

"Really, me asking if you are drunk is funny."

He takes a drink "yup."

"Your crazy," in a second Gwen releases her own laugh. Damon just sits there watching "What?"

"I missed your laugh." 

Again Gwen is caught off guard by his words. A familiar voice interrupts calls out to her.

"Gwen, Gwen Jordan," She spins around to find her tall friend. Light blonde hair a stylized mess. Brown eyes filled with warmth "Miss me?" He holds out his tan arms.

"Trent!" Gwen jumps up engulfing Trent in a hug. His chin resting on the top of her head "When did you get in town?" She asks as they part.

"Last night, been trying to catch you."

Damon appears by her side "Hi I'm Gwen's friend. Who are you?"

"Excuse him, Damon lacks manors," Gwen winks "Anyway Damon this is my friend and fellow wiccan, Trent Williams. Relative to my second teacher George."

Damon looks confused "Wait, you had a second teacher?"

"More like a friend who helped out, protected me and answered anything I didn't already know," Gwen explains.

"Gwen," Her attention goes back to Trent "George is dead."


	6. Time to take her down

Gwen can remember every detail about her father. From his gentle green eyes. A red beard they loved to tug on. His deep laugh and voice that brought comfort. To the freckles that decorated his face. Kissed by angels her mother would say.

She remembers spending nights curled up crying. Emotions swaying everywhere over what he did. Once more drowning on the inside. Until Micheal traded kind words for harsh reality.

"Stop sniveling and become numb. That's how you get your family back."

So Gwen did, Michael filled a void from her families death. Him and the others who formed their little group. From family members to other witches and Necromancers he trained. Micheal become a second father figure.

So when Gwen found him in bed dying by some disease. Asking in a voice raspy "please child, kiss of mercy"

Tears falling Gwen pressed her lips to Michael's forehead. Bursting all his organs with a touch, killing him immediately.

Gwen mourned Michael a day then did as he taught her, become numb. Well best as one could get. She never got that close with George. Despite him reminding her of Micheal. Only reason she had agreed to team up with him. After many years of being alone. Denying every offer for a new teacher, guide and partner.

Therefore news of his death didn't bug Gwen. No Its the note he wrote that bothers her. Gwen rereads it multiple times. Ingraining the words in her mind.

**Dear Gwen,**

**I have successfully found someone who knows a witch still knowable in old magic. He is name is Elijah and agreed to help on one condition, we help him first. Stay in Mystic Falls we will find you when it's time.**

**You're loyal friend, George Williams**

Gwen gets up, pushing uneasy down and leaving the letter on her bed. Dressed she races downstairs. Where Damon and Stefan stand near Caroline. Who sits on the couch looking unwell. While Damon paces and talks.

"Katherine is running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate, she's out of tricks."

Anger and hate mix into one thought, Gwen announces her presence "It's time we take Katherine out," All eyes land on her "Better to strike first."

Damon agrees "Gwen is right. I'm going to the masquerade and drive a stake through her black heart."

"You mean we."

"I work better alone."

Stefan cuts them both off "You're not gonna kill her, either of you."

Damon scowls "Don't give me that goody-goody crap."

Gwen releases a heavy breath "You got to be kidding," She storms up to Stefan "I didn't spend bitter years learning to accept I missed out on revenge just to be denied again."

"You're not gonna kill her because we will together."

"And how will you three mange that?" Caroline's question sends them into a frenzy of planning.

Within hours Alaric shows up with a duffel bag full of weapons. He empties it on to the coffee table lecturing on how to use each one. A mix of excitement and determination spreads through Gwen.

 _This time Katherine couldn't escape her fate. Tonight she is going to get payback_. Gwen's beeping phone breaks her thoughts, it's a text from Trent.

How are you doing?

Fine.

Can we hang out? If your not busy.

Sorry doing some dress shopping for the masquerade ball.

Okay, talk to you later.

Gwen puts her phone away just as Bonnie arrives. After some persuading words by Stefan Bonnie agrees to help. Back in her room Gwen picks out a black knee length dress. It's see through sleeves ending on the tops of her hands.

A sliver of lace above her knees shows skin. Gwen slips on black ankle boots and curls the end of her blonde hair. In the middle of applying makeup the temperature drops.

Erecting goosebumps across Gwen's skin. Her breath coming out in puffs of white smoke. Frost creeps up the mirror. Gwen jumps back as a bloody hand shoots out grasping for her.

Followed by a man's head with glossy brown eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. Another hand propels the man out. He is dressed in ragged medieval clothing and shoes.

Most disturbing is the jagged diamond hole in his chest, oozing blood. Gwen backs up out of the bathroom into her room. The man slowly inches closer. Damon steps into her room hair combed.

Looking every bit a handsome gentleman in his black tux. His eyes take Gwen's frightened face confused. Not seeing the ghost.

Concern squeezing his heart and clear in his voice "Gwen," The ghost vanishes "Hey are you okay?"

She sits on her bed "Yeah," Gwen takes a second to regain composer "Just had a unpleasant visitor."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ghost or aka haunting."

"Not that I'm a expert but thought dead visitors were normal for your kind."

Gwen releases a sigh "Yes and no, normally when a Necromancer gets dead visitors we can just forces them to leave, but these ghost that haunt me are different."

Damon leans on her all dresser "How?"

Without caring why he wants to know Gwen shares what only Micheal ever knew.

"No one else sees them not even other Necromancers. Which means they are only haunting me. The worst part is the physical contact. Their cold hands on my skin, bloody mouths moving, but no sound coming out. Invading my dreams with visions of body after body bleeding out and screams echoing everywhere, people chasing them. Until I'm too afraid to close my eyes." She looks down at hee hands, uncomfortable in admitting her inability to face the dead. "Payed some which to enchant a necklace that blocks ghost, the necklace I lost in the well. Because for some reason I can't get these ones to leave."

Whatever his thoughts are Damon gives no hint of sharing. Changing the subject with a simple question "Ready for tonight?"

So she gives him a simple reply "Yeah."

Damon pushes off her dresser extending a hand "Good let's go."

Placing her hand in his Damon leads Gwen outside. Where Stefan waits also sporting a black tux. Gwen gets the back while the boys take the front.

Damon making no protest as his brother claims driver seat. At Lockwood manor Stefan picks a red mask while Damon gets a black one.

Gwen chooses a blue one with white gems on the edge. Upstairs they stash the weapons away and leave. Letting Bonnie cast a containment spell on it.

Giving her encouragement they enter the decorated backyard. Parting ways to search for Katherine. Quietly Gwen hums along with the music. Mind focused on finding her target. Eyes scanning faces Gwen slam into a hard back.

The man turns around sporting a blue mask. Athletic body covered by a tan suit and tie. Blonde hair slick back with gel. She quickly utters a apology.

"Sorry wasn't paying attention."

chocolate eyes full of joy meet Hers.

"Don't worry I was hoping to run into you," Trent smiles wide.

Her tone is playful "Oh really?" Eyes playfully look Trent over "I got to admit you do clean up nice."

"It's a talent," this earns a chuckle from Gwen "Sense I got you here about a dance?"

Maybe that is where Katherine is.

With a nod she leads Trent to the dance floor. Placing one hand in his and the other gently on his shoulder.

Trent's free hand goes to her waist. They begin a slow simple dance. Weaving in and out of other couples.

"Did you read the note?" Gwen asks.

"No, but my uncle told me his basic plan. Have some man named Elijah help you."

"Guessing he give you a contact number," Trent's nods yes, "Do you believe it was just a freak accident?"

"My uncle stopped climbing leaders in his mid fifties due to weak bones. So no I don't believe he in a superb of the moment decided to clean the gutters himself," Trent frowns "I found him in the backyard. Blood flowing from the back of his head and watched the red veins covering his chest disappear."

"A Necromancer killed him," Gwen whispers processing this new information "But why?"

"Honestly not sure but I think it all comes back to the crystal you want," Her eyes drop "Maybe you should stop looking."

"I can't, I don't know if I could remember how to live without this goal to get that crystal and my family."

"Let me can show you, again."

After pushing Trent away for two years she finally let him in. He sparked her rebellious side. Sneaking off to fairs, movies or just walking a trail. Late nights talking about random things and playing games.

Forced to abandoned all that made her wild and innocent. Under Micheals rigid training and her families death. Gwen for a long time forgot to stop and enjoy life, to be reckless.

A mind set hard to break even years after Michael's death. until Trent came around. With his laid back enjoy life vibe. Trent feelings grew first, but it didn't take long for Gwen to follow.

Trent didn't reject her instead his lips sought hers. Losing themselves in each other in that year, until Gwen woke to reality.

"I missed you," His words chip away any hope that he has moved on.

"Same here," Gwen speaks truthfully and soft "As a friend," Hurt flashes in his eyes "Trent maybe it would be best for you to leave town."

"Last words my uncle told me were Gwen is in danger. Not leaving until I'm sure you are safe."

"I got friends here no reason to worry."

"Hmm like that man who is watching us," Trent nods to his right.

Her eyes land on Damon who winks "Yes Damon Salvatore," her eyes are back on Trent "Who has a brother that is also my friend," They part "See you don't have to stay."

Gwen turns to leave but Trent grabs her hand. Forcing her to look back at him "For five months one question won't leave my brain."

"What question?"

"Why did you leave?"

She can still hear George's question that brought back reality. Bouncing around her head, _Can you give up your family for him?_ Guilt sweeping into her bones as Gwen realized. Trent couldn't fill the void in her heart.

"Because I can't give you all of my heart and you deserve someone who can," His hand releases hers, "If want to stay and help fine but as my friend."

Gwen leaves Trent behind not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. It wasn't the only thing to see. A determined glint could be found in the brown iris.

Because he wasn't ready to believe their time together didn't mean something. And he was ready to prove it. Meanwhile Gwen stands on the porch silently collecting her thoughts.

Until Damon's voice interrupts "Hey."

"Its rude to spy on people," Opening her eyes Gwen peaks at him "Plus you are supposed to be looking for Katherine."

"I don't trust that guy."

"well I have know Trent for close to four years now besides I trust him and you should trust me."

"I do."

Gwen can't stop her smile at Damon's words. He matches it with his own. Dropping it when his phone rings.

He only stays for a second to reply "On our way." Putting it away he hold out his arm "Come on its show time."

Linking arms they head inside. Upstairs to the room they hid weapons in. It's only occupants furniture and Stefan. He hands Damon a compressed weapon that looks similar to a machine gun. The stakes it shoots surround it in a circle at the tip. I grab a mini crossbow. Stefan takes a stake.

"You boys ready for this?" Gwen asks,mind focused on ending Katherine.

"Katherine just killed a innocent girl, her body is in the trunk," Stefan informs them "Maybe we should call it off "

"Hey! Don't do this to us! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends," Damon reminds his brother "We can do it together. We got your back. All right?"

Stefan nods "All right "

With that Damon hides in a closet. while Stefan conceals himself in behind a plant. Gwen lounges on a white couch in front a corner. Locking away her nerves with one thought, _tonight I'm taking Katherine down permanently._

Katherine looks beyond pissed when she sees Gwen's smirking face "What the hell?"

She turns around as Caroline fake sobbing turns into a chuckle " I did it! I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it!"

Katherine rushes over only to realize she can't leave the room, Caroline grinning leaves.

"You really shouldn't have pissed so many people off," Gwen points out as Katherine turns to face her.

"You can't take me alone and win."

Gwen stands "Who said I'm alone."

Katherine's eyes narrow as Stefan joins her side. Her eyes land on the stake in his hands "You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?"

Stefan shrugs "No," Damon emerges from the closest behind Katherine, weapon pointed at her "but he can."

Damon shoots getting Katherine in the shoulder blade. Katherine gasps in surprise and stumbles. Stefan bolts for her only for Katherine to send him flying back. Damon pulls the stake out of her the same time Gwen shoots her leg.

Her elbow slams into Damon knocking him into the wall,Katherine speeds for Gwen. Gwen slams shoulder into Katherine's gut. Sending a gust of power at her. Watching with satisfaction as Katherine lands on the floor near a chair.

Katherine stands eyes full of burning rage as Stefan throws the stake. Gwen ducks a second after Katherine. The stake zooms above our heads embedding it self in the wall.

Katherine catches his next one quickly sending it back, Stefan ducks.  
While Damon engages Katherine Gwen pulls the stake out. Her feet race for Katherine as Stefan arm wraps around her neck.

Inches away from impaling Katherine's heart Jeremy's panicked voice interrupts "Stop everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!"

Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her "Did you three think you are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," She takes the stake from Gwen's hands.

Stefan address Jeremy "Go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Nodding Jeremy leaves in a rush.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" They remain silent as Katherine sits down "Just like old times the brother who loved me too much and the one who didn't love me enough," her eyes land Gwen "And you the pathetic girl who followed Damon around like a lost puppy."

Her words cause Gwen to lash out with her own "Let's not forget about the pathetic slut vampire who only loved herself."

Katherine rolls her eyes "Where is the moonstone?" No one answers "Does Elena enjoy having the Salvatore brothers worship at her altar?"she smirks "Or how about you Gwen, do you enjoy watching from the sidelines? Watching everyone else be loved but you."

"Sorry, but that is your issue not mine."

Stefan stops further banter "You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?"

Damon makes a jab "Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash".

Katherine shrugs "I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town,"

Her words worry Gwen. While Damon expresses his annoyance "Damn it! Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades."

Gwen scowls " Think I rather die."

Katherine smiles"Come here and I'll snap that neck for you."

Before Gwen can lash out Stefan shares a thought "You bargained the moonstone when you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

Katherine claps "Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out I wasn't in the tomb." Her eyes fall on Damon "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both honey," Damon replies.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Gwen asks.

"Shouldn't you be asking why I tried to kill you."

"I already know. Your twisted little mind decided it would be a fun way to get be rid of a threat to controlling the boys."

"Halfway right," her fingers lightly touch the stakes tip "Truthfully, I was asked and payed to take out not just you, but mother, father and Beth."

Gwen's mouth drops a little in surprise and confusion. A million questions starting to form in her brain. Along with a debate on who she should believe.

Until Damon is quick to remind her "Don't listen to her, she is a lier."

"Not this time," Katherine stands "Not that it took much convincing. I was happy to take out the trash."

In a blur Damon grabs Katherine and pushes her against the wall. Stake flying for her heart. Stefan speaks in slight panic. His words coming out rushed "No, no! Damon, don't!"

Katherine taunts him "Yes, Damon, please."

Gwen gently reminds Damon "Kill her now and you kill Elena."

Damon eyes blaze with rage, voice dripping with anger "The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart," he backs off.

Katherine just smirks unfazed "God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

Just as the tension reach its limits a women arrives. Skin dark, long brown hair curled, wearing a grey shirt, dark pants and gray boots. Her dark eyes look to Katherine.

While holding the moonstone in her hand. The women speaks in a rich voice "Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

"Thank God," Katherine walks to the women.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over and I owe you nothing."

"Done now give it."

Damon advise the women "I wouldn't do that."

Ignoring him she gives Katherine the moonstone. Immediately Katherine claws at her throat struggling to breath. Eyes wide in shock and confusion. Gwen, Damon and Stefan all watch with their own confused eyes.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that," Katherine falls to the ground as the women address them"Elena's fine the spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. I apologize for my involvement."

Just as quick as she appeared the women leaves Katherine unconscious on the floor. Damon gets the honor of shoving Miss pierce in the tomb. While Stefan drives Gwen back with a frown.

 _Guessing Elena still needs time_.

Exhausted Gwen changes into a blue night gown. Under the heavy blankets she quickly gives into sleep. Pleasant dreams turn into a chilly forest. Where people appear to be caught in a ritual.

Soon they turn into her family. Chest being ripped open, faces distorted. Gwen reaches out only to be pulled to the ground. Her lips bleed as faceless figures sew them shut. Gwen jolts awake, panting and covered in sweat.


	7. Paintings of the past

Gwen lightly traces the jagged scar on her stomach to her right hip. Feeling bumps Here and there from the twisted flesh. Micheal apologized for the scar.

The damage was just too great to heal smoothly. It took awhile, but now it serves as a reminder of what Gwen can gain back.

Bringing her eyes up Gwen spots Stefan's reflection staring at her scar. His hand tightly holding a backpack strap.

Grabbing a blue shirt Gwen throws it on, turning around "Attending school?" 

He nods without giving a reason why and turns to leave. Her mind quickly forms a logical answer, Elena. 

"Stefan," he stops, fixing her with a questioning gaze "Do you love and respect Elena?" Gwen doesn't let Stefan answer "Enough to let her go and even leave this town if that's what she decides she wants?" 

"Yes," His eyes shine with resolve and pain "But first I'm going to help you get your family back," he smiles "Got some catching up to do with Henry, he is going be amazed at all the new technology."

"Oh god he is going to be stuck in a room for a month trying to figure out how cell phones and other things work." 

"Don't forget also surrounded by history books," Stefan adds. 

The mental picture of her brother trying to learn everything . Earns a tiny laugh from both. Fading off into a brief moment of silence. 

"Gwen I'm glad you're alive." 

"Thanks, I'm glad you are alive too and sorry for keeping it a secret." 

Stefan shrugs "Nothing to be sorry about, I better go," he gets a couple steps into the hallway before turning back "By the way Damon is annoying some friend of yours downstairs right now."

Trent, grabbing her large purse that holds extra clothes and phone Gwen storms out. Finding Damon blocking Trent from entering the house. Both exchanging words with passive aggressive tones.

Trent eyes land on Gwen and light up. Damon steps aside turning his body towards Stefan and Gwen. Eyes unable to look away from her. 

While Trent asks "Ready?" 

"Isn't it a little early for sight seeing," Damon comments taking a gulp of his drink. 

Gwen glares "Isn't a little early to be an ass." 

Damon smirks "Fisty." 

Stefan clears his throat. Capturing Gwen's attention.

She introduces them "Trent this is Stefan. Stefan this is Trent," Her eyes narrow at Damon "A good friend," Damon's eyes roll as Gwen steps outside "Come on let's go." 

Trent follows silently behind Gwen. They climb into his red truck. Gwen gives him instructions and it isn't long before they find a spot in the woods. To squeeze the truck through. After a few feet Trent parks. Their lips stay sealed as Gwen leads Trent towards the Lockwood well.

In his arms is a bundle of rope while her hand clutches a flashlight. After backtracking here and there they reach the well. It's metal cover still on the ground. 

Gwen walks over to a nearby by tree "This will work." 

Trent says nothing as he ties it around the trunk. Gwen tosses the rest into the well. Shinning the flashlight down making sure the rope reached the water. 

Then address Trent "Make sure you keep your eyes open for anyone or thing." 

Trent grabs the flashlight "I got this you be the look out." 

"Do you remember what my necklace looks like?" 

"Yes I remember." 

"Fine but be careful snakes are down there." 

Trent's hand slaps on his chest "How kind of you to warn me makes my heart flutter." 

Smiling she slaps his arm "Hurry up." 

Placing the flashlight between his teeth Trent enters the well. Slowly working his way down the rope until his feet reach the bottom.

He drops into the water beginning his search. Gwen turns around eyes scan the area. Minutes pass before something gray flashes by in the distance.

"It's not here!" 

"Keep looking!" Gwen shouts back while spotting movement to her left. 

Narrowing her eyes Gwen steps forwards. First seeing the bottom of a puffy dress being held up by pale hands. Wavy brown hair flows down the strangers back. Feet in black slippers carry them closer.

They turn and pass through a tree. Heading straight for Gwen. Revealing the delicate face and brown doe eyes of a young lady.

Gwen's heart speeds up, eyes staring her lips. Just like Gwen's dream sewn shut with black thread. Gwen inches back until bumping into the well. Her hands tightly grip the well. 

A hand clamps down on her shoulder, Gwen jumps. Ready to curse or run until Trent's concerned voice hits her ears "Gwen are you okay?" 

Hand over her racing heart Gwen watches the ghost disappear, "Yeah," dropping her hand Gwen turns to Trent "Any luck?" 

"No."

"That's okay I can get a new one," Gwen heads for his truck beyond spooked and ready to leave.

First, they stop at his hotel room. Not wanting to be alone Gwen follows Trent inside. Demanding he changes with the door open. She closes her eyes listening to him change. His smooth hands close around hers. Gwen's eyes snap open staring into his. 

"Are you being personally haunted by a ghost?" 

"More then one, but I can handle it. So far they only like to appear when I'm alone." 

He gives her a pointed look but doesn't press it. His eyes drowning in her dark blue ones. Something he could do forever. Bringing forth memories of enjoying movies and concerts together.

Trent eyes fall to her plump pink lips. Before he can make a move Gwen stands walking to the door. Ignoring his disappointment Trent follows. In his truck she gives directions. Until they pull up to her old home. 

"Never thought I would get to see where you grew up," Trent comments as they step out, eyes dart everywhere. 

Gwen leads him past the backyard fence into the woods. It takes longer than expected but after the eighth time of pushing back vines Gwen finds it. Her family's secret crypt. She takes three steps in before hearing a snap. 

Trent throws himself on her. They crash to the ground. The Wind tickling their backs as something swings over them.

Making a loud bang from hitting one of the walls. Both cough as dust and dirt fly everywhere. After a moment they look up to find a log covered in metal spikes. 

"that's new," Gwen says nonchalantly as Trent helps her up, a look of disbelief on his face "What?"

With a huff he points at the log "Gwen that was meant to kill. I'm guessing someone must have seen you when you first came here," His hand drops "we have to be more careful, okay?"

"Okay just wanted to look around real quick." 

"Anything, in particular, you hope to find." 

"Just anything that looks unusual." 

While Trent starts with the grave makers Gwen walks towards the back wall. Scanning for any cracks big enough to hide something. Her hands running along the stone to feel what her eyes miss. Inches from the ground.

Something brown enters her vision from the corner of her eye. Carefully Gwen brushes off the dirt. Revealing yellow paper bound by black leather. Pulling the thick heavy book on to her lap Gwen fully sits. Trent soon joins her their backs pressed against the wall. 

Paintings with grim stiff looking people fill the pages. Their names scribbled underneath with black ink. All of them share one thing in common, Last name Jordan. Gwen immediately recognize some of the faces. 

Taken back her thought slips from her lips "I'm being haunted by my own ancestors." 

_well some of them._

Her phone rings. Placing the phone to her ear. Gwen is greeted by Damon's voice. Giving Trent the album she stands greeting him back.

A stab of worry hits as Damon informs Gwen someone kidnapped Elena. In a bored tone, he asks if she would like to join Stefan on the rescue. 

"Sure send me the address. I'll head that way but don't wait up. You two should be enough anyway," silence "Damon you are helping your brother, right?" His reply is less than thrilled but he still gives her the general area they narrowed it down to, thanks to Bonnie "I know where that is. Nothing for miles but an old house. Bet Elena is inside that house." 

After Stefan steals Damon's phone and expresses gratitude they hang up. 

"Where to now?" Trent asks. 

"You are going to drop me back off at the boarding house then I will help my friends," Trent frowns clearly unhappy with being left out "Listen I know you are here which means if I'm in trouble you will be the first to be screamed at for help." 

He smirks and stands clutching the leather album. Back in his truck nothing else is said. At the boarding house Gwen gets out.

Trent reminds her, "Gwen, "Be careful." 

Nodding she closes the door, steps back and watches him drive away. Digging her car keys out of her purse. Gwen dumps the album in the back and drives off. After three hours she pulls up to a run down colonial mansion. Halfway to the front door Damon walks out.

"You missed the fun," he practically sings as Gwen joins him on the porch "Got to kill a cranky old ass vampire."

"The old ones are always so cranky," She says. looking through the open door. Gwen spots Elena and Stefan hugging each other tightly "Guessing no information why Elena was kidnapped?"

"Nope'" Damon closely watches her face "You have been here before." 

Memories of this place in its prime surge forth, of bonding with Micheal and training, Gwen answers him honestly,"Yes this was the Williams home. I spent a year here stuck between the past, present, and my future until finally, I moved on."

"You miss them a lot, your family." 

"Yes more than anything or anyone," Taking a breath she asks, "How did you keep living after turning?" 

Damon shrugs "Simple turned off my humanity." 

"Wish I could have just flicked a switch off. Took me months to build a cage and lock everything away." 

Damon opens his mouth to say more. Only to shut it as Stefan and Elena step out. Elena fills them on what she learned about the sun and moon curse. That in order for it to be broken she has to die.

Nothing else to say Elena leaves with Stefan. Damon doing the same after Gwen promising not to be gone long. And insisting she needs some time alone in this old place again.

A house still beautiful even in its decaying state. Each room holding bittersweet moments. In a large formal room that once held chairs and a piano, Gwen finds Elena's necklace. Placing it in her pocket Gwen heads back to the front door. 

Only to be thrown into a nearby wall. A hand around her throat lifts Gwen up. Her face inches from a man with brown hair, high cheekbones, and a strong jawline. His bangs are split to each side framing his forehead. 

mesmerizing, hazel brown eyes stare into hers as he speaks, "I'm going to let go and you are going to stay still and quiet."

Gwen's mind becomes empty. Except for this man's commands echoing in her head. She doesn't move a muscle as her feet touch the floor. 

His hand leaves Gwen's neck "Now I do believe we have some matters to discuss. You may speak now." 

"Who are you?" 

He smiles "Elijah and it's a pleasure to meet you in person Miss Jordan.'

**Author's Note:**

> Rest of the chapters will be in present tense. Only the beginning was in the past.


End file.
